Cancer: Nurturing, Easily Wounded, Unforgiving
by Delilah's Soliloquy
Summary: Finn's walls come crashing down as the impact of all those who'd hurt him takes its toll. Some wounds run too deep to heal. Entry #1 in the Zodiac series.


**A/N:** _I am proud to introduce the first installment of the Zodiac Series. Each one-shot will feature a different Glee character that somehow represents one of the twelve signs of the zodiac. Each chapter will start out with a brief description of the sign's notable characteristics. This time we explore the astrological sign of Cancer—very sensitive, caring, easily hurt and nurturing (especially in relation to family matters and home life). On the flip side, Cancers can be unforgiving, possessive and self pitying._

_On a side note, many of these scenarios were first conceived during the early episodes of Glee-the ones I could watch again and again on DVD during last inter's hiatus. Therefore, if they seem a little dated or AU after certain revelations, take that into consideration._

_First up for the Gleeks, we have Finn Hudson—wounded, resentful and devoted to those people he still feels he can trust. The same Finn Hudson who gave his own baby blanket to his supposed unborn child and made it his life's mission to make his mom proud. Without further ado…_

* * *

Cancer: Nurturing, Easily Wounded, Unforgiving

Finn Hudson walked home in a haze of pain. He could barely see where he was going, as all of the colors in front of him had blurred into a shapeless mass. All of the sounds around him had transformed into a meaningless rush. He had stormed out of Glee after failing in his attempt to murder Puck and kicking over a chair as though it too had done him a great personal wrong. He had continued in the same direction without thinking. When he finally took stock of his surroundings, he was three blocks from the school and his jacket and schoolbag were still in his locker.

Finn weighed his options. If he went home, his mom would panic and know immediately that something was very wrong. If he went back to school, he would probably make good on his plans to kill first Puck, then Quinn, then as many members of the Glee Club as he could before the cops showed up. This last option, though satisfying, was not the right one and Finn knew it, so he continued in the direction of his house.

The anger was dulling now to a numb disbelief. Finn turned off the sidewalk onto the front walk and reached up to put the key into the keyhole. He barely registered how much his hand was shaking, and it took three tries to get the door open.

Mrs. Hudson was on the phone in the kitchen. She looked up as Finn entered and then uttered a hurried "I'll call you back" when she saw the shell-shocked expression on her son's face. "Finn! Honey, what happened? What are you doing home?"

Finn felt his lip starting to tremble. _Please, not in front of my mom!_ He bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying like a girl.

"Quinn—" he managed to croak out before the tears started flowing unashamedly.

"Is it the baby? Is she okay?" Mrs. Hudson took Finn by the arm and led him to the couch, which was just as well, because Finn felt like his knees were going to give way any minute now. He looked up, his eyes shining with the tears he was too distraught to wipe away. She had said the one word that could open the floodgates.

"She—she _lied_, Mom!" he sobbed. "It's Puck's baby! That son of a bitch slept with Quinn and she _lied_ to me, just because she didn't want to be stuck with a loser like him…" The rest of what he was saying was drowned in an unintelligible series of sobs and moans.

Finn tried to stop the tears and the sobbing several times, but to no avail. He felt the urge to protest get knocked out of him as his mom wrapped him in her arms, just like when he was a little boy, heartbroken over one childhood melodrama or another. He was still _her_ little boy, and still heartbroken, but his problems, like his body, had gotten correspondingly bigger. Finn didn't know how long they sat there and, looking back even a mere day later, he couldn't even remember all the things his mom said to him.

"I just—I gave her my baby blanket, Mom. I pretended to be a paraplegic so I could get a job to support her. I was all ready to take care of her—of _both_ of them. And now I can't. It was all a _lie_!" He took a couple of deep, rattling breaths. "How will I ever forgive them, Mom? He was my _best friend_ and she was my _girlfriend_ and they've both been _lying_ to me for I don't even _know_ how long! I'll never be able to go back to Glee, or football…I don't even know how I'm gonna go back to school!"

Mrs. Hudson sighed. She chose her next words carefully, choosing tactfully to ignore the fact that her son had faked a disability, assaulted a classmate, run out of school and given away his own baby blanket. _At least he didn't really get that girl in trouble..._

"I know forgiveness is tough, especially for you, Finn. You always were sensitive; when you got hurt, you hurt bad and you could hold a grudge with the best of them. But you are probably the most caring person I know. Your father was like that; always trying to take care of me, even when I didn't need it. I know they hurt you, Finn, but there are other people you need to take care of. There are still people who need you—"

Finn didn't hear the rest. He stormed into his room and buried his head into the pillow so his mom wouldn't be able to hear his bawling. Finn was a nurturing person by nature. He desperately wanted to be able to forgive and forget, for things to just be...good again, but that was far easier said than done. _Some wounds run too deep to heal_, thought Finn.

* * *

**A/N:** _Angsty, I know, but this was the first scenario that popped to mind when I started listing Cancer qualities and looking for a character who was a good match. Let me know what you think, because reviewing is loving!_

_By the way, be on the lookout for future installments, including:_

_Leo, featuring everyone's favorite overachiever. Give you three guesses as to who that is, but you're not gonna need them._

_Taurus, featuring a possessive and deeply stubborn cheerleader_

_Pisces, featuring someone who's willing to be used…for she has her own set of priorities._

_Just a taster for my readers. Once again, **don't stop reviewin'!**_

_On va se 'oir,_

_Delilah_


End file.
